For maintaining high availability for RF communication systems, such as satellite gateways, it is necessary to have redundant pieces of RF communication equipment which can take over for a piece of equipment that fails. For example, with satellite gateways, conventional techniques for deploying redundant modems include 1:1 sparing or 1:n sparing on each L-Band interface to a Radio Frequency Terminal (RFT). Such techniques involve using combiners in the transmit path and splitter in the receive path, which requires redundant modems on each L-Band RFT interface.